Hide From Me
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: [Sequel to Mirror, Mirror] Years later, when Beacon is hit by snow, Weiss remembers her Guardian Angel.


**Here's a sequel to **_Mirror, Mirror_**. This takes place years after the previous story. This story still relies on some fanon on my part.**

**Title comes from the lyrics is Jeff Williams song **"Mirror, Mirror"**.**

* * *

Snow, although rare, wasn't uncommon for the Kingdom of Vale. The average was once a year, and the inches ranged anywhere from two inches to six inches. A fresh sheet of snow laid over Beacon's grounds, and classes were cancelled so students could enjoy the cold substance. From the safety of the library window, Weiss watched as her fellow teammates played in the snow (Yang had dragged Blake along against her will). All of them were having fun, enjoying the phenomenon that only happened once in a while.

Weiss, however, remembered a time when little snow flurries would kick up in her front yard anytime she went outside to play. She had been a small child back then, full of imagination and lacking realism. She hadn't questioned why there had been snow on days where the sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky; she had been a child given an activity that made her feel less lonely. Those were the happier moments of her childhood that usually got her through her darkest days.

She was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She could trace her family line back to the her beginning of Dust. As the heiress, her parents had kept her isolated throughout her childhood; she had no friends come over and play, and her parents were too busy with work to care for her. But she wasn't as miserable her first few years, because she had a Guardian Angel that watched over her. She always knew when her Guardian Angel was around, sensing him making snow for her to play on, watching her as she performed concerts for her stuffed dolls, and he even protected her from a Grimm that had found its way into the Schnee mansion.

The greatest gift her Guardian Angel had given was her appearance. She wasn't born with hair as white as the snow that laid on the grounds or skin as pale as frost or eyes as blue and bright as crystals. She had been born with hair as black and shiny as obsidian, eyes as brown as chocolates, and skin as fair as gold. All that had changed, one night.

When she had shown off her new look to her family, they had been horrified at first. They ran many tests on her, but the doctors informed her family that, although abnormal, there was nothing they could do. Her parents accepted this, and it took some time for them to fully appreciate their daughter's new looks. They had never let Weiss go to any party galas, so no stranger knew what she looked like before the change, and they hid all photographs that would contradict her new looks.

Little Weiss had been happy with her new looks, believing happily that it had been her Guardian Angel who gave it to her. She had tried showing it off to him, but he never appeared. She had always been able to sense him before, even if she never saw him. But he had just disappeared, taking the snow, the fun, the companionship away. It had broken her heart, and it was that day she had vowed to keep friendships at an arm's length.

Despite the pain, she still loved her Guardian Angel, still thought of him fondly because, although he had disappeared almost instantly, he had been there for her. He had been kind to her, provided her with fun activities to keep his lonely childhood less lonely. Every time it snowed, she'd remember her snow days out in the yard with him. She missed him throughout her childhood.

She watched her teammates start up a vicious snowball fight, watching as Yang and Ruby teamed up against Blake (who was pretty good compared to the sisters). Then, before her eyes, a boy appeared by a tree. He threw a snowball at Ruby (nailing her in the face) and then disappeared. Weiss blinked, staring at the spot he had been. He didn't show back up, and the snowball fight continued without the three girls ever thinking there had been a boy with them. He wasn't a student because he didn't look familiar. But he did look familiar to Weiss.

When she was little, she had started a snowball fight with her Guardian Angel and imaginary friends and had been hit, mysteriously, by a snowball. She had looked, and briefly saw a boy with white hair, pale skin, and clear blue eyes. He had disappeared almost immediately, but she had gotten a view of him, and it had validated in her mind that she had a Guardian Angel.

Weiss left the library. Her Guardian Angel was back, and she needed to see him again. She stepped into the snow and walked over to where the snowball fight was taking place. Her teammates didn't see her approach, and that was fine before she wasn't interested in joining their game. She wanted to find the boy and talk to him. She looked around the tree, trying to find him. He wasn't there. The untouched snow showed that no one had been there.

Sighing sadly (she was _so_ close to seeing her Guardian Angel again), Weiss leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Perhaps she was losing her mind. Something cold ran through her hair, and then something touched her hair like a kiss. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked for watch had done it. It hadn't been the wind, because it had only affected her hair. No one was around her, and the footprints in the snow were her own. Something frozen ran through her hair again, and this time, she thought she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her. They disappeared a second later, but this time, Weiss knew she had seen them. She smiled at the invisible boy, a real smile that very few people saw, while a little snow flurry was brought upon to form a hill of snow, just like one from her childhood.

After years of hoping and waiting, her Guardian Angel had returned to her.


End file.
